It is common for agricultural tractors and the like to utilize dual wheels secured to the primary wheels of the tractor. Normally, some type of band or flange attached to one wheel is frictionally fit within the other wheel with the wheels being tied together by nut and bolt assemblies. The tight interlocking fit of the frictional band makes the removal of the dual wheel from the primary wheel difficult. Also, debris which collects on the wheels and band, along with corrosion, add to the difficulty in separating the wheels.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for easily removing a dual wheel from a primary wheel of a tractor.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for one person to remove dual wheels from primary wheels.
A still further objective of the present invention is the provision of a heavy duty wedge for the removal of dual wheels from primary wheels and a method of using the same.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a means for removing dual wheels from primary wheels which is economic to manufacture and durable in use.